comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gcheung28/Warner Bros. Entertatinment Announces Multiple Programming for SDCC 2014
Warner Bros. Entertainment just dropped some big news today for San Diego Comic-Con 2014! We already knew that there would be panels for Gotham, Arrow, The Flash, etc., but Warner Bros. will have something for EACH of their division at SDCC this year! This includes Film, Television, Interactive and Home Entertainment, as well as a variety of product from their DC Entertainment division. Keep scrolling to see what's coming! Films Wednesday The screening for “Into the Storm,” directed by Steven Quale, will take place on Wednesday, July 23rd, at 10 p.m. at the Gas Lamp Theatre. To celebrates the summer blockbuster “Godzilla,” there will be a four-day interactive display on the lawn behind Hall H. From Wednesday through Sunday, 8 a.m. to 8 p.m. each day, view the 24-foot tall sculpture of the king of the monsters, along with fan art and a graffiti wall where visitors can memorialize their favorite Godzilla moments. Giveaways and photo opportunities will also be available. Friday On Friday, July 25th, from 7:00 to 9:00 p.m., it’s the world premiere of “Batman: Assault on Arkham,” the next entry in the ongoing series of DC Universe Original Movies, due out on Digital HD on July 29th and as a Blu-rayTM Combo Pack on August 12th. Attendees at the Ballroom 20 event will be treated to a panel discussion featuring Kevin Conroy of “Batman: The Animated Series,” Matthew Gray Gubler, Troy Baker and John DiMaggio, and the filmmaking team of producer James Tucker, director Jay Oliva, dialogue director Andrea Romano, screenwriter Heath Corson, and moderator Victor Lucas. There will also be special announcements, exclusive prizes and a few potential surprises. Saturday On Saturday, July 26th, beginning at 10 a.m., Warner Bros. Pictures brings three of its most hotly anticipated films to this year’s Con. Attending stars for these will be revealed at a later date. *Peter Jackson will be on the main stage with “The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies" *George Miller will be on hand to present a first look at “Mad Max: Fury Road" *Hall H audience members will get a peek at the Wachowskis’ original sci-fi actioner “Jupiter Ascending" Attending stars will be revealed at a later date. Also on Saturday the 26th at 1:00 p.m. in Room 25ABC, Warner Archive Collection presents "Trailers From Hell Live!" The gurus of TFH, paired with the fan-centric trio of WAC podcasters, make a detailed, often humorous dissection of trailers from some of the great films in the fanboy spectrum. From sci-fi and horror to action and noir, it’s an education on current and upcoming releases in the WAC catalog and Warner Archive Instant, from a panel that includes Josh Olson and WAC Podcast hosts George Feltenstein, Matthew Patterson and DW Ferranti. Sunday On Sunday, July 27th, fans will see the world premiere of “Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy” at 10:00 a.m. in Room 6BCF. Attendees can stay for a panel discussion with several of the voice actors, including Mindy Cohn and Grey Griffin, director/producer Paul McEvoy and screenwriter Jim Krieg. The film itself will be available August 5th on Digital HD, and on Blu-rayTM Combo Pack and DVD on August 19th. Also on Sunday in Room 6A, at 2:15 p.m., animation fans can also watch the world premiere of “Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon,” an hour-long feature. Filmmakers Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone will be on hand to present the film, which will be released on Digital HD on August 19th, and on DVD on September 2nd. TV Warner Bros. has FIFTEEN TV series in 2014. They will be holding panels throughout the four days of the Con for fan-favorite series including “The Big Bang Theory,” “The Following,” “Supernatural,” “The Vampire Diaries,” “Teen Titans Go!,” and more. Wednesday They will be kicking off the Con with screenings of new series “The Flash,” “Constantine” and more on Wednesday’s Preview Night. Thursday From 6:00 to 7 p.m. on Thursday, July 24th, WBHE hosts Batman ’66, reuniting pop icons Adam West, Burt Ward and Julie Newmar on the Hall H stage for “Batman: The Complete Television Series.” Moderated by Ralph Garman, the audience will get an inside look at the exclusive content in the Home Entertainment release due out later this year, and they will also get to see high-definition re-mastered footage from the landmark series. Saturday On Saturday night, July 26th, DC Entertainment takes over all night in Hall H! Attendees will get a three-hour special event designed specifically for DC Comics fans and featuring some of DC Comics’ greatest characters. The event will run from 8:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. and will feature the world premiere public screening of “Gotham," followed by a screening of the complete pilot of “The Flash,” and exclusive video presentations from returning hit “Arrow” and new thriller “Constantine.” Cast members and producers from all four shows will make special appearances throughout the three-hour event. Batman and More Batman, Batman, and more Batman! There will be all-star panel appearances by Batman talent and a rare display of some of the canon’s most famous film costumes in history—those worn by Christian Bale, George Clooney, Val Kilmer and Michael Keaton—on display in the DC Entertainment booth. The character will also appear on the cover of the Con’s official souvenir book and on a Con-exclusive T-shirt designed by DC Entertainment Co-Publisher and legendary artist, Jim Lee. DC Entertainment Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns and artist John Romita, Jr., the new creative team behind Superman, will explore their upcoming plans for the Super Hero, as will the husband-and-wife creative team behind comics’ most beloved heroine, Wonder Woman, writer Meredith Finch and artist David Finch. In addition to their numerous other activities, including 20 panels over the course of the Con, the company will also reveal plans for numerous upcoming titles for DC Comics, Vertigo and MAD Magazine imprints, as well as unveiling new action figures from DC Collectibles, including those commemorating The CW and WBTV’s “Arrow” and “The Flash,” as well as a stellar new line based on the upcoming videogame “Batman: Arkham Knight,” from WBIE. Thursday Jim Lee will be participating in the "Batman 75: Legends of the Dark Knight" panel discussion with veteran Batman creatives Frank Miller, Grant Morrison, Denny O’Neil, Neal Adams, current series writer Scott Snyder and artist Greg Capullo, and DC Entertainment Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns. The panel will take place at 3:30 p.m. on Thursday, July 24th. Sunday At 12:00 p.m. on Sunday in Room 7AB, fans can attend "A Batman for all Seasons." Join respected producer/author Michael Uslan, producer James Tucker, producer/director Brandon Vietti, WAC Podcast hosts Patterson and Ferranti and surprise guests, as they examine Batman iterations and oddities throughout history, from early films like “Public Defender” and the Batman cartoons, to new versions of the character, the off-kilter takes and new media. Attendees who stick around to the end will be privy to a special WAC announcement that will excite fans both “Young” and old. Video Games Batman: Arkham Knight Celebrating “Batman: Arkham Knight,” Warner Bros. will host the Cape/Cowl/Create art exhibit, open to the public daily from July 25th through the 27th, 12 p.m. to 7 p.m. at the Hard Rock San Diego Hotel’s Legends Room. The public exhibition is free and will feature true-to-scale replicas of the game’s cape and cowl used as a blank canvas by top contemporary artists to produce their own original interpretations. Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor On Friday, July 25th, at 12:30 p.m., WBIE and Monolith Productions will host a panel for the game “Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor,” discussing how the game’s innovation evolves storytelling while exploring the history of the Rings of Power. Panelists will include Monolith’s Michael de Plater and Phil Straub, the game’s lead writer, Christian Cantamessa, and voice actor Troy Baker. The panel will be moderated by Professor Janet Croft. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Sunday, July 27th, at 1:00 p.m., there will be a panel for “LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham,” developed by TT Games. There will be an exclusive gameplay demonstration, character reveals, special announcements, and a panel discussion with several members of the voice cast featured in the game. Also, throughout the Con, the game will be available for the first time for hands-on play by consumers! Category:Blog posts Category:2014 News Category:2014 Panels